wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:Sample localization for New Pages by User code (EN → FR)
: w:c:dev : en: { // English (default) nsMain: 'Main', errUser: 'Error: User is required', errNamespace: 'Error: Namespace is required', legendTop: 'New pages by user', legendSub: 'Namespaces', labelUser: 'Display pages by user', inputGo: 'Go', inputAll: 'Select all', inputNone: 'Deselect all', inputFlip: 'Toggle all', statQuery: 'Querying page contributions... $1', statNone: 'No contributions found for $1', statDone: 'Query complete' }, fr: { // Français (French, or something like it) nsMain: 'Principal', errUser: 'Erreur: Utilisateur est requis', errNamespace: 'Erreur: Espace de noms est requis', legendTop: 'Nouvelles pages par l\'utilisateur', legendSub: 'Espaces de noms', labelUser: 'Afficher les pages par l\'utilisateur', inputGo: 'Aller', inputAll: 'Sélectionner tout', inputNone: 'Desélectionner tout', inputFlip: 'Basculer tout', statQuery: 'Demandant les contributions aux pages... $1', statNone: 'Aucune contribution trouvée pour $1', statDone: 'Requête complétée' } : A sample localization of short messages at w:c:dev:User:Saftzie/Sandbox before pushing to MediaWiki namespace. I made a first attempt, but I'm not fluent. : Saftzie (talk) 05:20, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Translation fr: { // Français (French, or something like it) nsMain: 'Principal', errUser: 'Erreur: Utilisateur est tenu', errNamespace: 'Erreur: l\'Espace de noms est tenu', legendTop: 'Des nouvelles pages par l\'utilisateur', legendSub: 'Des espaces de noms', labelUser: 'Afficher des pages par l\'utilisateur', inputGo: 'Allez', inputAll: 'Sélectionnez tous', inputNone: 'Désélectionnez tous', inputFlip: 'Basculez tous', statQuery: 'Requérissez contributions des pages... $1', statNone: 'Il n\'y a aucune des contributions trouvé pour $1', statDone: 'La requête a terminé' } : Thanks for the feedback. I'm quite sure the convention for button text is infinitive, not imperative, though. (I've seen that explained a few places, some of them on forum.wordreference.com.) It would be nice, I suppose, if requête (noun) had a corresponding verb requêter, but I've been unable to find it in any dictionary, although I've seen it used a few places. Technical documentation seems to use demander or interroger for the English "to query." Non-technical documentation seems to use demander or rechercher. At least the noun is certain. Structured Query Language appears to have the "official" translation of Langage de Requête Structurée." --Saftzie (talk) 22:57, June 10, 2016 (UTC) : To give this request a little more context, I'd say to consider a page like uselang=fr}} Special:NewPages in French or uselang=fr}} Special:ListUsers in French. The small program for which these strings are prompts and messages does something similar, but different. HTH --Saftzie (talk) 06:57, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I am not quite sure if I chose the right words. But I tried the dictionary and indeed you are right requêter doesn't exist xD. But requérir does, and that means: 1. demanding quickly, desire 2. claim 3. require (translated from a Dutch-French dictionary). So I will change the verb with this one, if you have alternatives you can add them. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 15:07, June 11, 2016 (UTC) : I'll push to production with what I have. Terminée is probably a better choice than complétée, so I went with that. I also decided retouvée is a better choice than trouvée. Otherwise, I'll see if native French users are appalled at the grammar if/when they use it. --Saftzie (talk) 05:02, June 14, 2016 (UTC)